


宇智波鸣人和宇智波佐助3.4

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	宇智波鸣人和宇智波佐助3.4

3

发烧事件后，出于内疚，佐助主动包揽了鸣人所有的假期作业。假期还剩三天，作业却还剩百分之七十没写，他和鸣人不得不整天呆在房间内赶作业，当父母进来查看时，他装作辅导鸣人做作业的模样，父母一走，他便自己继续替鸣人写起来。

 

替鸣人写作业是一个极费体力和脑力的任务，佐助在努力模仿鸣人字迹的同时还要保证作答的正确率符合鸣人的学习水平。

 

“四篇日记你能自己写吗？”

“我不会写。”

 

佐助面对一本本没有答案的习题册，感到有点疲乏。他放下笔，坐到鸣人身边，打算休息一会。

 

鸣人正趴在竹席上看加菲猫的漫画，浑身上下只穿了一条印有钢铁侠图案的三角内裤。佐助盯着鸣人圆滚滚的小屁（HX）股，想起前几日，他的手指就是进入这里面摸到嫩乎乎、湿哒哒的生（HX）殖腔。

关于这件事，兄弟二人都心照不宣地没再提及。

 

佐助整个人压在鸣人背上，手伸到他的胳肢窝下方，惹得鸣人呵呵直笑，“你写不写，不写我就一直挠你。”

 

鸣人的痒痒肉天生敏感，蜜粉的肌肤慢慢从里层透出熟透了的红色，他不停地挣扎，宛如一条泥鳅。在佐助持续不停地挠搔之下，挣扎变成了抽搐，他后仰着青筋暴起的脖颈，死死咬住下唇不愿妥协，齿缝间吐出断断续续的字句，“我...不...不写...”

 

两人在写日记这种小事上谁也不愿妥协，从单纯地挠痒痒渐渐转为扭打在一块。

 

‘嘭’一声，整个世界安静了几秒钟，鸣人捂着后脑勺，倏忽迸发出撕心裂肺的哭声，原来在扭打的过程中，佐助的手肘不小心向旁边一顶，鸣人的头被实打实地撞在墙壁上。

 

佐助立马捂住鸣人的嘴巴，暗骂自己一声混（HX）蛋，怎么这么不小心。“我帮你揉揉。”

 

“你又欺负我。”鸣人无法开口，只能呜噜呜噜、含糊不清地边哭边抱怨佐助。

 

“你的头晕不晕？”

 

鸣人摇摇头，佐助松了口气，“我帮你写，你别哭。”他不想鸣人的哭声把母亲引来，让原本的小事复杂化。

 

其实佐助对鸣人有一种手足无措的喜爱，他很得意自己有一个OMEGA弟弟，也很稀罕他，他想像鼬一样去疼爱管教鸣人，奈何他和鸣人年龄相仿，无法在弟弟面前树立起哥哥的威严，又做不到像鼬一样什么都顺着鸣人，让着鸣人，他自己有时候还是小孩子性子。

 

“要不这样，我写两篇，你写两篇，我真的不会写。”鸣人觉得他也不对，明明是他的作业却全赖给佐助。

 

“也行。”佐助撩起自己的衣服下摆替鸣人擦去眼泪，“明天开始，你得什么都听我的，大哥去上大学了，我就是家里的大哥了。”

鸣人安静了好一会，看着佐助说，“不听你的。”

“......”

 

三天一晃而过，如期而至的开学仿佛一场噩梦（仅仅对于成绩很差的鸣人），美琴从大清早上就一直哼着小曲，做早餐时，替佐助和鸣人打包中午的便当时，帮富岳打领带时，心情可谓是非常美丽了。

 

孩子们的开学意味着属于美琴的假期的开始，中午不再需要准备三个孩子的午餐，她可以自己随便吃一些，午餐后还能睡上一觉，不会有人扯着嗓子喊妈妈，不会有孩子的争吵声和哭闹声。

 

为了迎接开学，学校特地找人穿上玩偶装，高举着欢迎牌站在校门口。鸣人怏怏地跟在佐助后头，他不是不喜欢上学，他挺喜欢在学校和同学相处的，他是不喜欢学。

 

“鸣人，我现在上初一，初中部离小学部有一段距离，中午不能和你一起吃便当了。”

 

“你过来或者我过去找你不行吗？”

 

“不行，中午下课的时间不一样。”佐助瞥见鸣人的鞋带开了，蹲下身替他系鞋带，系完后还继续打了个结，“这样再打个结，你的鞋带一整天都不会散开。”

 

“好吧。”

 

初中部在左边，小学部在右边，一人往左，一人往右。

 

上午三节主课，鸣人是在等待下课铃中度过的。最后一堂课结束，看着同学三三两两结伴从他身边走过时，心里有些孤独。倒不是他和同学关系不好，相反，他是天生的自来熟，他和每个同学都关系不错，只是他没想过找一个结伴的朋友，因为没这个必要，从一年级到上学期结束，佐助每天都陪他一起上下学，一起吃饭。

这几年间，佐助不仅充当着哥哥的角色，还是他的朋友，他们就像学校里其他两两结伴的朋友一样。四年过去，班里的人际关系网早已定型，他不想在别的同学之间插上一脚。

 

鸣人抱着便当盒来到教学楼后面的小池塘边，以前他和佐助一直坐在这里吃便当。习惯性地把蔬菜丢弃在便当盒盖上，这回耳边没有了佐助的吐槽声。

 

“啊，不想一个人吃饭的说。”鸣人仰头长叹一声，比刚才更加汹涌的孤独感像头顶上方厚厚的云朵，翻滚着，压着他。

 

“鸣人，你哥哥呢？”一个小胖墩嘴里嚼着丸子，拖着自己迟钝的身躯慢慢走向鸣人。

 

“是丁次啊，我哥哥去了初中部，不能陪我一起吃饭了。”

 

“我也一个人，那我们一起吃饭吧。”丁次由于肥胖的体型饱受同学们的排挤和嘲笑。他对鸣人的印象很好，因为鸣人从不像其他同学一样取笑他，今天看到鸣人独自坐在池塘边吃饭，便主动上前搭讪。

 

“好啊。”鸣人往旁边挪了挪，他之前没关注过丁次，应该说他没关注过任何人，他只看得到自己的哥哥。

 

初中部内，佐助没像鸣人一样感到寂寞，他很享受一个人独处，这也是他和鸣人在性格上完全相反的地方，他是独居生物，鸣人是群居生物，说白了，就像打游戏的时候，他喜欢单独作战，鸣人喜欢团战。

 

虽然独处的时光无比惬意，但心里隐隐地担心着什么，比如鸣人会不会不习惯一个人啊，鸣人会不会不吃蔬菜啊。

 

迅速地把食物卷入肚内，佐助决定去看看鸣人，他从教学楼的后方绕到池塘附近，悄悄躲在灌木丛后面观察鸣人。眼前的事实证明他的担心是多余的，鸣人正和一个小胖墩一起聊天吃饭，两人时不时地哈哈大笑起来。

这和佐助心中所盼望的情景落差极大。他踹了踹身旁的香樟树，转身原路返回初中部。

麻雀扑腾着翅膀飞离枝丫尖儿，树枝摇晃着发出落寞的沙沙声。

 

4

九月很炎热，可透蓝的天点缀着白白的云上看上去却很凉爽，在云絮地不断变化游移之中，转眼到了十月底，这下天是真的凉爽了。日子就是这样，一天天过得很快，宛如鸣人喜欢的拉面，一大碗拉面一根根吸入嘴里，咽进肚里，就见底了，再来一碗，如此重复着。

 

每年的十月底，学校会举行运动会。

 

不少班级正在操场上，挑选自己班内在不同运动项目中表现厉害的同学去参加比赛，佐助刚刚通过了短跑接力和跳高的选拔，他远远望见鸣人他们班聚集在东边的沙坑周围。

 

他跑到沙坑附近，隔着人群看到鸣人他们班正在选拔跳远选手，正巧，轮到鸣人出场。

 

只见鸣人一脸认真，抡起袖子，大喝一声，朝沙地猛扑过去，结果一屁股摔在沙地的起点位置，他索性整个人向前倒在沙地里，沾了一脸沙子。班里的同学都被他逗笑了，鸣人自己也笑起来。

 

佐助没随着众人一起大笑，他反倒对于鸣人像小丑一样逗大家开心，成为大家捧腹大笑的对象而感到愤怒，甚至觉得有点丢脸，自己的弟弟怎么会这个样子。

 

意料之中的结局，鸣人落选了。

 

佐助挤进人群，一把拽住鸣人朝洗手池边走去。

 

“哥哥，你怎么来了？”

 

没回答鸣人，佐助直接把他的头按在水池边，将水龙头开到最大，用手掬起水大力地冲洗起鸣人满是沙子的脸。

 

“你平时就这样子的？当个小丑，让大家都笑你。”

 

鸣人一连呛了几口水，挣脱开佐助的桎梏，“你干嘛莫名其妙的生气？”

 

“我生气大家都笑你，你还笑得出来，简直像个傻（HX）逼，白（HX）痴。”

 

“你才傻（HX）逼，白（HX）痴。”鸣人吸吸鼻子，佐助的一通责骂让他颇感委屈，他撩起衣服想擦脸，却发现衣服上都是沙子。

 

佐助用自己的衣服替鸣人擦干脸上的水渍，语气缓和了许多，“以后别这样了。”

 

“可是我挺喜欢这样的，看到大家开心，我也开心。”

“......”

 

这天夜里，佐助无意间发现了一个让他惊慌不已的秘密，他摸到自己的下体，他的阴（HX）JING上方，不知何时长出了一根毛发。他跑进浴室，反锁上门，脱下内裤，站在灯光下。

 

他盯着自己的下体，一根黑黢黢的毛发好似黏在洁白光滑的皮肤上一样，用手想要将它扯掉，却引来一阵剧痛从脚底直窜上后脑勺。这跟蜷曲粗硬的毛发像是病变的癌细胞一样扎根在皮肤组织的最深处。

佐助对它燃起一股恶心的厌恶，他走出浴室，蹑手蹑脚地从书桌上拿起鸣人美工课上使用的剪刀，再次折回浴室，小心翼翼地剪掉这根毛发，打开水龙头，让毛发顺着水流冲进下水道里。

 

然而佐助的下体并没有因为这根毛发地消失而变回原来的模样，他的下体仿佛在很早之前就埋下了好多好多的种子，现在到了时候，这些种子开始破壳发芽，一根接着一根，前赴后继地，毫无停止的趋势，疯狂地生长。


End file.
